The present invention relates to a cassette detecting device and a medium processing device using the same, and more particularly, to a cassette detecting device for simply detecting whether a cassette is mounted and its mounting position by using a plurality of output signals from a plurality of comparators corresponding to a plurality of cassettes on a main board recognizing them and also from the plurality of cassettes, and a medium processing device.
The term “medium” used in this specification, for example, comprises bills, checks, tickets, and certificates, and also may comprise arbitrary various objects having a thinner thickness than the width or length. In this specification, for convenience of description, bills are exemplified as one of various media.
The medium processing device obtains a medium or store it, or releasing the stored medium, and thus, store media having different sizes or thicknesses in a plurality of cassettes. For example, when four cassettes are mounted on the medium processing device, each cassette may store different denominations of bills, and may be connected to a main board through a connector. Also, the main board may detect whether each cassette is mounted on the basis of each connector is connected.
Moreover, in order to connect the cassette with the main board, a cable and a connector are used. As the number of cassettes is increased, cables become complex.